Desert Derby
by Sustain
Summary: Sigh I can't believe it! An Autobot Story! Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.. Well you'll just have to read it. One Shot


Desert Derby

"Scout the area for new resources my sign function! There is nothing out here but dirt." Starscream flew through the hot desert with his wing mates Thundercracker and Skywarp by his side.

"Did Soundwave finally get his wires crossed? What would be in the middle of the desert?" Skywarp asked.

"No, impossible, that boring heap knows too much to just suddenly send us out on a wild goose chase. No, Megatron is up to something and he is in on it." Starscream was suddenly quiet.

"You are always so suspicious, can't you just relax just this once?" Thundercracker asked.

"Shut up fool! You know….."

"Autobots below." The black jet interrupted.

Starscream directed his sensors to the strip of pavement below, sure enough there were two Autobots that appeared to be racing. Nothing was said as the three jets flew down to the highway and paced the cars a distance back.

The two cars were indeed racing, their little sibling rivalry getting the best of them. They sped there way through the desert, at about 350 mph.

"What's wrong? Afraid that a little speed might mess up your polish?" Sideswipe joked as he accelerated passing his yellow twin.

"No way, but if I win, I get your can of polish!" Sunstreaker answered catching up to Sideswipe. Both increased speed to full throttle on the flat road, not noticing the jets that now were closing in on them.

Starscream pushed his thrusters, Thundercracker and Skywarp followed. He flew over the two cars and transformed landing in the road, his null rays ready. His wing mates copying his motions as only a seasoned team can.

The Autobots slammed on their brakes to no avail; they transformed and jumped to avoid the collision with the seekers. Sideswipe took off over them with his jet pack and Sunstreaker took Skywarp down with a kick to the head, to get over. The two brothers landed as the seekers turned round, the two Autobot were smirking wildly nearly laughing.

"You Decepticreeps can't catch us on the ground." The red Autobot snapped.

"What? They can't catch us in the air either!" Sunstreaker added. Both then burst out laughing.

"See how fast you go with a little Null ray." Starscream fired on the two. The twins looked at each other then split going in opposite directions. Starscream was unable to track both and missed completely.

"Look what did I tell ya?" Sunstreaker asked Sideswipe.

"Yeah, not even worth the effort." The brother replied.

Starscream was furious. "Take them!" He shrieked. Thundercracker and Skywarp, who had now managed to recover his footing, stepped from beside the Air Commander and toward the twins. Sideswipe just decided to use his jet pack to escape the black and purple jet. He was introduced the hard way to Skywarp's teleport ability when the seeker flashed in front of him and knocked him out of the air with a nasty fist to the face.

Starscream sneered at the red Autobot as he fell, then trained his optics one Thundercracker.

Sunstreaker was in foul mood do the ding in his foot from kicking Skywarp. He stood his ground and forced Thundercracker in to a fistfight. He threw the first punch and landed a good hit to Thundercracker's jaw, he then came around with his foot and knocked the blue seeker to the ground. Thundercracker got up quickly and stood to face the yellow Autobot again, this time he dodged the first strike and dished out a massive blow to the midsection of Sunstreaker. The Autobot stumbled back a few steps and looked himself over. There were now two rather large dents in his chest, his temper raged and his optics shown an icy blue as he charged the seeker at a full run.

Sideswipe hit the ground hard; he stayed there a second as the damage scrolled across his vision. After nothing was assessed as an immediate danger he got up and looked for the magician that just appeared out of thin air. He caught a purple flash in his optics and threw his fist out. In an instant it connected to a hard surface that was Skywarp's canopy. Glass shattered, and the surprised jet stumbled backward. Sideswipe took his chance and came after the jet, hitting him twice in the chest and three times to the head before the black jet fell to his knees.

Starscream stood surprised. His wing mates where part of the best team in the whole of the Decepticon army, and two Autobots where making them look like a joke. Starscream fired his Null ray at Sideswipe, hitting his target and paralyzing the Autobot momentarily. He then turned to look at Sunstreaker, but was caught off guard by the flash of a yellow arm, and a sharp pain at his face. Starscream was dazed just slightly and his vision blurred, another yellow flash and he hit the ground. Face in the dirt he shook his head then pushed himself up to his knees. He heard the Autobot coming and shifted to one hand to fire at him.

Sunstreaker was mad, not only would he need repairs and a new paint job, but also Sideswipe was down. That was the only other thing that could be worse. He kicked the air commander in the midsection as he rose, making him fall again. He looked over at his fallen brother that was finally beginning to stir.

"Come on! These guys will not stay down for long." He told the red car.

Sideswipe groaned as slowly his systems came back online. Muttering to himself he transformed in the street, and took off. Sunstreaker kicked Starscream again and then transformed and sped off following his brother.

Once they were close to the volcano Sunstreaker finally spoke.

"I knew they couldn't handle us, stupid 'cons thing that they could catch us!" he chuckled lightly. Sideswipe said nothing as they rolled down the path to the entrance, he was going to have to give Sunstreaker his can of polish, and it was his favorite kind too.


End file.
